


17

by RaineCloude



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DadSchlatt, I believe in Michael supremacy, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, M/M, No beta we die like Techno’s parents, OC as Tubbo’s mom, ParentsSchlatt, Schlatt is a bad dad, as such it will be as so, tagging is hard, tubbo and Ranboo’s marriage is CANONICALLY romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineCloude/pseuds/RaineCloude
Summary: Schlatt and Tubbo are more similar than they might think. Of course, the child-at-17 thing is kind of uncanny, but it still counts.Also the fact the Tubbo is Schlatt’s kid maybe helps too...
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	17

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeeklyHuffleNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeklyHuffleNerd/gifts).



> This is a fic for ABitOfAnIdiot on the Writer’s Block Discord server. Give me your ao3.

Schlatt was a bad father. He knows this. But he still wishes he had had more time with his son. 

He was only 17 when Tubbo was born. Tubbo was the product of a lot of alcohol, a one-night-stand, and no money to get an abortion. 

Schlatt had thought that Moxie would stay to help raise her child (or at least pay child support) but as soon as she was released from the hospital she dumped Tubbo on Schlatt and skipped town. (At least, that’s what he assumed, he never did hear from Moxie again.)

Trying to raise Tubbo was like trying to lift the world. Impossible, but you try anyway. He knew that without a job, not to mention that he was still in school, he would never be able to provide a secure home for his son. 

He thought about it for weeks before making up his mind. 

It was late and Tubbo was fast asleep. Schlatt had gathered a small box and some blankets. He scooped up Tubbo and gently placed him in the box and wrapped him up with the blankets, his bee plushie residing with him. 

Lifting up the box holding Tubbo he left his house. He had heard about a man a couple blocks down that had adopted three “special needs” children. The old ladies that sat on one of the park benches all day had said that he was a wonderful father, and that he was rich. 

Apparently he worked as an adventurer for a time and then changed jobs when he adopted his first kid. Schlatt knew that adventuring racked up hefty amounts of money so he had chosen to leave Tubbo with him and his kids. 

He hadn’t been paying attention to where he was and suddenly found himself in front of the man's front gate. He placed Tubbo down on the ground in front of the gate and gently kissed his forehead. 

He slowly stood up and looked at the plaque nailed into the stone.   
  


_ Minecraft Household  _

Mr. Minecraft huh? Well Tubbo Minecraft definitely sounds better than Tubbo Tones. (Tones is Moxie’s surname, Schlatt never knew his father and his mother had no last name.)

He took one last look at Tubbo, his precious baby, and walked away. 

(He still refuses to admit it, but he cried the whole way back.)

The next day he left town. 

(He knew that if he didn’t leave he would try and get Tubbo back.)

||•||

Schlatt is dead. He knows this. And now he’ll never be able to speak to his son again. 

When he had first arrived in the Dream SMP he thought nothing of it. In hindsight he was an idiot. With his golden brown hair (the product of his brown hair and Moxie’s golden) and his Seafoam blue eyes that were practically Moxie’s, hell, he even had the same name!

Schlatt was an idiot and he will never let himself forget. 

But Schlatt is dead now. He isn’t like Ghostbur, he can’t talk to any of the still living members of the Dream SMP. But he can watch them and he can hear them. 

He can see his son become president of his (now exploded) country. He watched as he exiled his best friend, as it exploded for a second time. 

Schlatt watched Tubbo create Snowchester, fall in love and get married. (Oh how Schlatt wished he was alive to walk his son down the aisle at his wedding.)

He saw when Tubbo and his husband (Ranboo, was it?) adopt their first child, Michael. (Schlatt was sure there would be more kids.)

When this happened Schlatt was conflicted. Tubbo was 17, the same age Schlatt was when Tubbo happened. Obviously Schlatt was worried, but 17-year-old Tubbo is vastly different from 17-year-old Schlatt. 

Tubbo has a good house, he has money to provide for his child, he has a husband that won't abandon him if something bad happens. 

Yes, Tubbo is a much better father than Schlatt is. He supposes that he has no regrets. As he turns to leave a single crystal tear runs down his face. 

(When Tubbo wakes up in the morning he’ll find Michael holding a small blue crystal, for some reason it feels familiar.)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thoroughly enjoying this.


End file.
